


#Relatable

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hipster!Seungkwan tries to get his friends #hip with the world and they aren’t being #fetch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#Relatable

**Author's Note:**

> Who uses fetch anymore? Just hipster!Seungkwan.

“Oh my gosh,” Hansol blinked with wide eyes as he saw his best friend come down the hallway to his locker.

Chan glanced over. “That can’t be him–”

They tried to ignore the boy confidently walking down with glasses that Hansol swore were his, tight black denims that hugged his legs securely as if he couldn’t move, a pair of Vans, topped with a polka dot dress shirt underneath a white v-neck sweater. He wrapped his scarf around his neck and sipped on his Starbucks pumpkin spiced latte.

“Oh, that’s him alright,” Minghao groaned. The other two turned back to their lockers and 

“Sorry I’m late,” Seungkwan said, adjusting the beanie that hung fron his head. He took another sip before unlocking his locker and putting his sling backpack inside.

Hansol coughed. “You’re thirty minutes early… like you usually are. Our homeroom teacher isn’t even here yet.”

“Plus what’s with the clothes?” Chan asked, closing his locker and walking over to his newly dressed friend. “It isn’t even that cold outside!”

“And when did you start drinking coffee? I thought your mom said caffeine was bad for you,” Minghao added on.

Seungkwan pushed up his glasses, which seemed a bit too big for his face, and let out a small chuckle. “You guys clearly know nothing about hashtag fashion, do you?”

“Excuse me?” Hansol exclaimed, looking up from his phone.

“We do too!” Chan pouted, brushing off his jeans.

“Hashtag?” Minghao tilted his head. “Who says that out loud?”

Their hipster friend closed his locker and walked alongside them as they made their round around the school, something they usually do routinely before the warning bell.

“You guys are just hashtag low quality,” Seungkwan nodded, taking another sip of his latte. “It’s a good thing we’re all friends, right?” He laughed as he slung an arm around Chan who looked up at the other older two with pleading eyes, making them laugh. “After all, Boo Seungkwan is hashtag best quality!”

The three groaned, expecting for him to say that. They began to tell each other about their weekend, catching up on their lives.

However, the other three were thrown off from Seungkwan’s new vocabulary as he commented on every little thing that everyone said.

“Oh my gosh, that’s totes amazeballs,” he gasped when Minghao mentioned that his parents finally agreed for him to get a puppy for his upcoming birthday. “Really? Oh, that’s awks,” he frowned when Chan said how he was choked up when meeting up with his crush and ran away awkwardly after discussing the weather.

His friends were either utterly confused, a bit concerned, somewhat annoyed, or any combination of the three. Hansol was especially feeling a bit distraught, having never seen his best friend like this before.

He and Seungkwan waved at the other two as they went to their respective classrooms. The newly hipster diva waved at a few upperclassmen who walked passed them. While Seungkwan had no idea who they were, Hansol hung his head low in embarrassment seeing Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo, three seniors from band class, waving back.

“Who was that kid?” Jeonghan whispered as they walked past the two freshmen.

Jisoo shrugged. “Probably Hansol-ah’s friend. Hey, he has nice pants though..”

Hansol groaned to himself, entering the classroom and waving at their friend Dongjin who sat right behind their assigned desks.

“Psh, who sits at the front?” Seungkwan whipped his bangs out of his face, almost causing his beanie to fall off. He walked to the back of the classroom, taking another sip of his latte. “I’m def going here so I can catch up on sleep.

“What’s gotten into him?” Dongjin whispered as he pulled out a pencil from his backpack. The door was closed by their teacher as the two looked back at their friend who was on his phone, feet up on his desk, laughing about something on Twitter, a social media site he had never used before.

“Beats me,” Hansol shrugged as he turned back to the front and wrote the date on his paper. “But whatever it is, it’s a bit– weird..”

The weirdness, as Hansol called it, continued throughout the day. Even at lunch, Seungkwan, or the Boonster as he called himself, had a rather interesting meal for lunch.

“What happened to the ham sandwiches you mom usually packs you?” Hansol asked as he opened up his lunch box and unscrewed the cap on his water bottle.

“Hyung, you said you hated anything that wasn’t made by your mom,” Chan spoke, mouth full of rice.

Seungkwan popped open his container full of spinach salad, saying he topped it with poppy seed dressing from the local organic grocery store. His friends watched him combine and toss the ingredients together, remembering Seungkwan had never made his own food before.

Aside from that, Minghao also noted that Seungkwan didn’t have his custom bottle of water, the one they decorated and gifted him two Christmases ago, like he usually does either. He didn’t even have a bottle for that matter. He had a jar. Filled with lemonade iced tea and strawberry syrup, no ice, he explained.

“Ah, hyung!” Seungkwan spoke to Minghao after sipping his fancy beverage. “You’re so fetch!” His hyung responded with a head tilt as he continued to chew his food. “Your food? It’s the newest thing! Oh gosh, you should enjoy it before it goes mainstream and regulars find out about it..”

Minghao looked down at his food before glaring at his friend. “Are you kidding me?” He swallowed his food and put his finished container of food back into his lunch box. “I’ve been eating this for the past, what, three years I’ve known you? And you’re telling me now, today of all days, that I’m hip because of it?”

Normally, their quiet, tall friend from abroad is never the one to blow up like that, so the fact that he did shocked them. The sat silently as they watched him clean up after himself, pack up, and had a early head start to their final period together. Soon after, feeling the tension, Chan followed behind.

There was an awkward atmosphere before Hansol sighed and looked up at his best friend. “Seriously,” he coughed, “what’s with the get-up?”

With a sigh of defeat, their newly-made hipster looked down at his food. “I just– wanted to try something new…”

“And by new you mean to be a hipster?”

“Yeah, there was a tutorial I found online… with pictures,” he dryly laughed, pushing his glasses up. “But… I don’t think the hipster life is the life for me…”

“You know,” Hansol responded, “you don’t have to do all of this to be hipster and cool. You can dress up like this, eat your mom’s ham sandwiches, and you’d still be the coolest.”

Seungkwan looked up at his friend and removed his glasses. “R-really?”

“Of course! You’re still my best friend after all!”

The two laughed as Seungkwan admitted that the salad wasn’t to his liking and he didn’t even get why people liked the taste of kale chips so much as Hansol offered what was left of the french toast left overs his mom packed him.

Entering their next class, Minghao and Chan sighed in relief as Seungkwan started acting like his old, sassy self again. They started chatting as their diva friend started going on about how he felt horrible for arguing with his mother in the car this morning to beg her to get him a latte to complete his hipster look, causing his friends to laugh uncontrollably.

As the bell rung and everyone was preparing for class, Seungkwan tapped Hansol’s shoulder. Looking up, he handed him the glasses that he’s been wearing all day. “What is this for?” Hansol whispered.

“Oh, those weren’t my glasses in the first place, those are yours. You left them at my house…” he snickered as he looked up at the board as their social studies teacher began to start her lesson on the new societal trend known as hipsters.


End file.
